


Soul Mates

by megank49



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, Soulmates, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megank49/pseuds/megank49
Summary: Sam and Dean are hit with a spell revealing who their soul mates are.





	1. Sam's POV

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asks quietly.

“What’s up?” Dean replies, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

“Where did you hear about that, kid?” Dean said with a trail of toothpaste and spit running down his lip.

“Not a kid.” Sam elbows Dean. “From someone at school.”

“You’re eight. A kid.” Dean ponders the question for a moment. “I mean, I guess they exist. Why? You met yours?”

Sam just shrugs. How can he say that he believes Dean is his?

….

“Dean, what do you think your soul mate looks like? Sam is now twenty. They just finished a hunt in which a ghost was killing everyone his widowed wife talked to. He was tied to his wedding ring that she wore on a chain around her neck. She said they were soul mates.

“Shit, I don’t know. I don’t think I have one.” Dean elbows Sam. “All I know is she better not look like you. And she most certainly better not haunt my ass preventing me from meeting anyone else.”

Sam’s heart breaks a little more. 

“Why? You met yours?”

Sam just shrugs. How can he say that he believes Dean is his?

….

“Sam, open the fucking door.” Dean is banging on the door. Sam is now twenty-five and just got hit with a spell. “We need to figure out what she did to you.”

Sam already knows what she did. She told him while he was tied to a chair and she cast it. “This spell will reveal your true soul mate.” He had told her he already knew who that was. “And bring you together with them”. She winked and cast the spell by placing her hand over his heart.

“Sam.”

“Go away, Dean.” Sam could see the name, Dean, engraved over his heart in the mirror as his hands rest on the counter in the bathroom. He also knows from his extensive research on soul mates that two people aren’t always each other’s soul mate. Like Dean could be his, but he might not be Dean’s; just a little prank played by Fate. 

“Sam, I’m coming in.”

Sam has just enough time to cover his chest before the door splinters and Dean comes crashing in.

“Dean, I’m fine.”

“You’re hiding in the bathroom like a moody teenager. Now what the fuck did she say to you?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No I don’t.”

Dean just sighs. “How do you feel?”

“Annoyed.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m fine. I’ll let you know if I feel any effects of the spell.” Sam throws his hands up as he walks out of the bathroom.

Dean shuts the fractured door. He knows Sam is lying, but figures it can’t be that bad if Sam is still acting like a prissy bitch. Maybe it just made him more of a little bitch. If so, Dean needs a shower before dealing with that.

Dean turns on the shower and pulls of his shirt. He takes his pants of next before turning to grab a towel lying on the counter beneath the mirror. “Why the hell does my chest have words on it?”

Sam’s heart beats faster. He wants to know what Dean’s chest says. But what if it doesn’t have his name? Sam sighs. He knows it doesn’t have his name. What kind of messed up person’s soul mate is their damn brother?

“What does it say?” Sam croaks out.

“I’m not telling you till you tell me what it means. I don’t want to say it if it’s some fucking curse.”

“It’s not a curse. It’s the name of your soul mate.”

“You’re telling me the name on my chest is my soul mate?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew you knew what she said.” Dean opens the door. He’s wearing only a t-shirt with his boxers. Sam knows he purposefully covered up his chest. “Why did you lie?”

Sam shrugs. Dean reaches for his shirt. “Cause I didn’t want you to ask who mine was and I didn’t want to know yours.” Sam spits out, knocking Dean’s hand away.

“Why is it me?” Dean winks and Sam knows deep in his soul that they are not a match. Dean would be freaking out right now if his chest said Samuel.

“Who’d you get?” Sam flips the question back around.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Sammy. But I am gunna hit up the bar and see if I find her.” Dean smiles. “Wanna come?”

There is literally nowhere else Sam would like to be even less than there. “No.”

“Figures. Don’t wait up.”

Dean slams the motel door shut. Sam curls up into a fetal position and cries. How could he believe Dean would ever love him? Sam knows what he needs to do. He stands, grabs the knife from his duffel, and enters the bathroom. Shirt off, he slices through Dean’s name till he can’t see it anymore. There, now he doesn’t have a damn soul mate.

How could he believe Dean was his?


	2. Dean's POV

Dean starts the Impala and drives. He isn’t going to the bar. He’s going to the store and getting something strong. Strong enough to wash away the word Sam on his chest, or at least make him forget. There is no way Sam’s chest said the same thing his did. 

Dean has just pulled into a parking space when his chest feels like it’s being cracked open. Sam. Something is wrong with Sam. 

Dean throws the Impala in reverse and doesn’t think twice about getting to Sam. God, what if the spell did more than Sam said? What if it’s hurting Sam? Dean doesn’t let himself think about the fact that Sam could be dead.

“Sam!” Dean yells, throwing the motel door open. 

The light spilling from the bathroom tells him where Sam is. “D’n.”

Dean rushes to the bathroom and sees a sight never wants to see again. Sam is lying on his back, bloody knife in hand. His chest, exactly where his soul mate’s name was, is shredded. Blood is pooling on his skin and running in little rivers onto the off-white tile. Dean pulls his shirt off, not thinking about how Sam can see his name in block print over his left nipple. 

“D’n.” Sam slurs.

“Shit, Sam. What the fuck did you do?” Dean’s hands shake as he presses the material onto the gapping wound. He presses Sam’s hand onto it. “Hold this. Gotta stitch this up.”

Dean grabs the medical kit from the back of the Impala. Sam is quiet, eyes closed as he methodically stitches. Dean knows he’s alive by the rise and fall of the skin he is stitching. 

“Sam.” Dean feels his Sam’s hand ghost over the letters on his skin. 

“Yeah, it’s you.” Dean feels tears prick his eyes. 

“Dean.” Sam says tracing over his stitches.

“What?” Dean doesn’t understand. He touches Sam’s chest softly, needing to feel the beat of his heart even though Sam is speaking to him.

“Said Dean.”

Oh. OH. Sam’s chest spelled his name. They were soul mates! Dean smiles before remembering Sam tried to cut it away.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry.” Dean lets his tears fall. “Sammy, I wish I could change it. Make it so we weren’t soul mates.” Sam’s hands push him away. “I’m not trying to take advantage of you, Sam.” Dean pulls his hands away. 

“’M trying to sit up.” Sam grabs for purchase on the slippery tile. Dean places his hands under Sam and gradually lifts him to an upright position. “Dean.”

“What?”

“Look at me.”

Dean does. Looks right into his eyes. “Cut it away cause I thought you didn’t want me.”

“What?”

“You left. You saw my name and left.”

“Cause I thought you’d hate me.”

“Dean, I knew you were my soul mate since that kid at school told me what soul mates were when I was eight.”

Dean does the only thing he knows how. He kisses him.

Dean’s glad Sam is his.


End file.
